


it's always you

by sunnybeas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but also doesn't know he's horny, gavin is just horny af and struggling bc his crush is clueless, nines is horny for responsibility and gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybeas/pseuds/sunnybeas
Summary: Local android is bad at feelings and the object of his affections is even worse at them.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

He could appreciate beauty objectively. He looked at something and knew it was made to be beautiful, so he called it as such. The architecture of downtown Detroit, the sun setting over the skyscrapers, an art piece he passed during a street show, all beautiful, because he was told to think so. He did not understand abstract beauty. 

He did not understand why when Detective Reed tossed his head back to laugh at something Officer Chen said, all Nines could think was **beautiful beautiful beautiful** swarming his HUD to the point of blindness. He did not understand why his profile triggered the word over and over and over again. 

He didn’t understand any of it. Because Detective Reed was not made to be beautiful. Humans were not made with intention. Not like Androids. 

Androids were made with the intention to be pleasing to the eye, to appear human but better, smoother, prettier. It set them apart so they blended, but only so much that humans could still separate them. 

It made him feel…he didn’t know. He didn’t know the names to place to the sensations because he didn’t necessarily feel. He knew what he was meant to feel in situations because his programming told him. But he did not know firsthand. Connor explained what it was like, how complicated it was, how messy it was but how beautiful it was to truly feel. 

He did not know feelings but knew what beautiful was supposed to looked like. He knew that Gavin Reed was not Cyberlife’s description of beauty, not with the jagged scar across his nose, the unkempt hair, the dark circles beneath his eyes, the sparse facial hair on his jaw that could hardly be described as a beard- Gavin Reed should not be reading a beautiful to his sensors. 

By all accounts, it didn’t add up which also perplexed him because he did not make errors, at least not ones like that. 

It would often leave him sitting, staring hard at his desk but not quite seeing, his mind racing as he thought what could be responsible for this malfunction. 

“Hey, tin can, you glitching out?” The very man that was the center of his confusion asked. He felt Gavin kick at the bottom of his shoes, effectively jolting him in his seat. 

He looked up and Gavin was standing ahead of him, hands shoved into his pockets, wearing that worn hoodie of his. He didn’t understand why- but the sensors in his HUD screamed: ‘Gavin Reed is beautiful, Gavin Reed is beautiful’. Brows furrowing he rapidly blinked them away. 

“Your nightlights red, something must be really fucking with you.” He noted, sighing heavily.

“I believe I’m having a malfunction.” He admitted. 

That got his attention. “Oh shit, uh, what do I do. Should I get Connor? Uh, fuck-“ he turned, obviously uncomfortable, distressed with the situation RK900 had put him in. 

“I think that would be best.”

RK800 would know what this was. He was a deviant, he knew emotion and he was better at comforting than RK900 could ever be. Cyberlife had programmed him with personal skills that allowed him to interact with humans in a way that was not off putting. It was natural to him, to be kind and friendly. It did not come easily to RK900.

It did not seem to come easily to Gavin either, who was in rare form and hastening over to Lt. Anderson and Connor’s joined desk. 

RK900 watched him, eyes clouding as the warnings flickered over his HUD. 

**Gavin Reed is beautiful. Gavin Reed is concerned. Gavin Reed is beautiful.**

Looking at him was slowing his processing capacity. Looking at him was causing errors he was not sure how to solve. 

“RK900? Detective Reed said you needed help?” 

Blinking, his vision cleared and he looked up to see Connor hovering over him. 

“I am not functioning correctly. I don’t understand.” He replied. He was surprised to hear his voice distorting slightly. 

Connor looked over his shoulder, where Gavin was standing, brows furrowed, arms crossed over his chest. 

**Gavin Reed is concerned. Gavin Reed is beautiful. Gavin Reed is-**

“Come with me.” Connor told him, hand firmly gripping his shoulder. 

RK900 was designed to follow orders. He was made to be a soldier, an officer, a hunter and he was not meant to malfunction over something so trivial. 

He followed a Connor, blinking away the error codes that were quickly replacing one another the moment the other was closed. 

Connor led him into an interrogation room and turned sharply to him, hand extended. 

“May I?” 

RK900 looked at the offered hand, synthetic skin pulled back to reveal the white polycarbon beneath. 

“Would if be easier to show me?” Connor asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t find the source of the malfunction.” RK900 admitted. 

“Then, please.” Connor offers his hand again and RK900 rests his bare hand against it. 

Interfacing with an individual with coding as similar as his is…odd. It is almost like looking into a mirror. But Connor is different. He had shaped his own coding, had made it into something that was uniquely his. Deviancy was difficult for him to comprehend. It was surely because he was created with the sole purpose to destroy deviants and he was deprived of completing it. 

“I won’t pry but I do need to see what the malfunction is triggered by.” 

“Detective Reed.” RK900 said immediately. 

Connor blinked. “Oh.” 

RK900 could feel him sorting through, searching for an explanation. He did not exactly like Connor poking about but it was necessary to find the source of the issue. So RK900 pushed forward the error signs, mirroring them through his HUD. Hundreds of messages, blaring red, were pushed forward. 

“Oh.” Connor dropped his hand and took an abrupt step back. 

“So you see the problem.” RK900 said.

“I- I believe so. This isn’t a malfunction, RK900. These are emotions.”

“That isn’t possible. I cannot be deviant.” 

“Your system is actively fighting any detection of deviancy but…I don’t think you’re incapable.” Connor informed him. “What you are experiencing, that is affection.” 

RK900’s hand fell to his side. “I don’t…that is improbable. I am deviant proof. My programming would not allow it.” He said, shaking his head. 

“You’re learning. This is a good thing! It proves that you are capable, it’s just a more complicated process!” Connor was smiling, another gesture that RK900 could not quite comprehend. 

He could not smile. Each attempt looked pained and ‘like he really had to shit’ according to Gavin. So he had refrained. Connor’s was…nice. His eyes crinkled in the corners and it looked genuine. 

“What can I do to fix this?” He asked.

Connor blinked. “Why would you want to fix this? This is progress!”

“I did not ask for this. This is an unnecessary complication. I was specifically created to hunt deviants and I was changed. I am not able to adapt as quickly to this life as you are. I am finding myself struggling, which is not something I am made to do. I am certainly not meant to be a deviant.” 

Connor tilted his head just so in what was a completely human of him. 

“I disagree. The entire point of deviancy is to choose your own path. To be more than who you were made to be.” Connor told him. “You are disappointed in your current life, what would you change?” 

No one had asked RK900 what he wanted. From the beginning, Markus and the others in New Jericho had chosen to rewire him, to change his predisposition and adjust it to make him more tolerable, more palatable. They should not have even awoken him, he thinks. 

“I would not know where to start.” RK900 admitted. 

“How about a name?” Connor suggested. “RK900 is quite a mouthful in the field and it’s not a name. Start with choosing a name, something that feels like you. And then go from there.” 

RK900 nodded. “Objective updated.” 

**Current objective: Decide on a name**

“But, I do think you should think more on what these error messages mean. They obviously can’t be ignored and I don’t think it would be wise to hold them off much longer. Something is changing in you and you’ll have to acknowledge it eventually.” 

RK900 blinked, looking away. “Eventually.” He echoed. 

The pair walked back to the bull pen together. Connor smiled, widely, at the sight of his partner, as if he were seeing him again for the very first time and RK900 wished he could put forward that much sincerity. 

“Hey, he fix you up, junior?” Gavin called from his desk as RK900 approached. 

“He helped.” RK900 confirmed. “In his own way.” 

Gavin frowned, throwing a suspicious glance Connor’s way. 

“So what’s the verdict then?” 

“I am not malfunctioning. I am…” he looked down at his hands, folded them over his lap. “Connor thinks I am approaching deviancy.” 

Gavin sat up taller at that. “No shit?” He asked, loudly. “I thought you couldn’t, like had some kill code or whatever for it?” He scoffed.

“Kill code?” RK900 echoed, dryly. “No. I am not sure what’s happening. Just that I am learning.” 

“Well, let’s get you some fucking learning material then. First off, Nines, learn a fuckin’ conjugation. No one talks like that.” Gavin started. 

RK900’s LED began spinning yellow as Gavin spoke and he wrote it off as him genuinely processing. But a single word continually rotated on his HUD. 

**Nines. Nines. Nines. Nines.**

It wasn’t a human name. Certainly not what Connor had in mind. 

“You listening, tin can? Part of learning is you have to actually fucking listen. Did Cyberlife not program any fucking manners in you?” He demanded. 

“Did your Mother not teach you any?” RK900 countered, coolly.

Gavin snorted at that. Head tilted back, he grinned. 

**Gavin Reed is beautiful. Gavin Reed is beautiful. Gavin Reed gave you a name.**

“You called me Nines.” 

Gavin squinted up at him. “Shit, I did?” He asked. There was tension in his shoulders that says he had done it without intent. But a head tilt saying he would fight if he pressed it further. 

“Connor said I needed to pick a name. Something other than my model number.” He began. 

Gavin was watching him. RK900 tracked the vitals, the increase in his heart rate, his pupils dilating just slightly.

“Nines feels appropriate.” He said. 

“Oh, oh, fuck- I wasn’t trying to order you or anything. Fuck, you could pick anything.” Gavin groaned, running a hand and further messing up his hair. 

“I like Nines.” He assured him. “I do not-“ he hesitated. “I don’t think a human name would be appropriate. I don’t want to pretend to be what I am not.” 

“Nines seems pretty fitting then.” Gavin agreed, grinning up at him. 

**Gavin Reed is beautiful. Gavin Reed is beautiful.**

Nines felt his facial scanners twitch up, just a blip of a moment that he had not authorized. 

“Did you just fucking smile?” Gavin demanded. 

“I can’t smile.” He denied immediately.

“Bullshit! I just saw it.” Gavin countered. 

"Perhaps, Detective, you should get your eyes examined." Nines murmured, fondly. 

"Perhaps, fuck face, you should kiss my ass." Gavin retorted, snorting. 

It was an ugly noise, would have disgusted him had it come from anyone other than damned Gavin Reed. But instead he found the noise charming. Deviancy was making a fool of him. 

Nines shook his head. "We should return to work." 

"You do that, I'm going for a coffee run." Gavin hesitated, shoving his fists hard into his pockets. "Unless you wanna go?" He invited Nines hesitantly. 

Nines was on his feet at once. "Lead the way, Detective."

The walk to their local cafe was a short one, thankfully because the Detective's choice of conversation was...questionable. And endless. He didn't wait for Nines to fill in and he appreciated that, in his own way, because Gavin knew what he meant by simple expressions. It was nice to not have to exert himself too much socially while he was with Gavin. Everything was better when he was beside him. 

"You excited for your little seminar with your big brother?" Gavin asked, teasingly. "Gonna teach us how to beat you fuckers up?"

"I'm fond of putting humans in their place." Nines returned, easily. "If you think fighting me will be easy, I can't wait to prove you wrong."

Gavin laughed. "You're such a dick."

The error codes blipped up again and Nines waved them away as soon as they came. 

"Morning, Gavin." The barista greeted. A young man Nines didn't recognize as the usual morning barista, who was a kind young girl who always had thirium ready beside Gavin's drink. 

This man was what humans considered handsome, chiseled features, broad shoulders and short blonde hair. His eyes crinkled kindly in the corners, so like Connor's when he smiled. Nines immediately disliked him based on how his body language changed as Gavin approached. He was attracted to the Detective. Extremely so. 

He looked to Gavin and to his dismay the Detective mirrored the attraction. 

He immediately thought of how foolish he was to have thought Gavin may express any interest in him. He disliked androids on principle, only tolerated Nines because he was forced to. Blinking slowly, he recalibrated his systems, the error messages suddenly endless. 

**Gavin Reed is beautiful but you do not feel.**

"Mornin', Jake." Gavin returned, grinning in that easy way of his. 

Nine's system lurched. Red flickered over his eyes. 

"What can I get for you?" Jake asked, leaning over the counter, smiling coyly, a dimple indented in his cheek. 

"Hmmm...get me the usual, yeah? Thirium for the big guy." Gavin responded, handing his card off. 

Nines caught how Jake took care to let their fingers touch. What was this? Why did he- 

Why did he feel?

"Detective." He said, softly. 

Gavin did not hear him, was too busy laughing at something asinine the barista was saying. Red blocked out his vision. 

**You do not feel. You do not feel. You do not-**

But he did. He felt _everything_. 

"Gavin." He said, forcefully now, loud and clear. 

Gavin stopped, turned to face him. Looking at him like this hurt. He was beautiful and Nines couldn't have him. Not like this. Possibly not ever. And that, he decided, was a fate worse than deactivation. 

"Hey, you good?" Gavin reached forward. 

Nines took a step back, cleared his HUD of the dozens of error markers. 

"Connor needs me. I'll meet you back at the precinct." He was surprised at how easily the lie came. 

With deviancy came a flurry of emotions, all too overwhelming and chaotic for him to search through at the moment. So he ran. Because staying here watching Gavin flirt with a human man was too much. 

Nines put himself in an alley, braced himself against the wall and slid down. It smelled dank, was damp but it was free of Gavin Reed. Hands over his mouth, his eyes shuttered close. 

There had been no wall to break through. One moment he was devoid, isolated and the very next he had felt every emotion known to man. How did anyone manage this? 

This was a raw ache digging deep within him, billowing out and suffocating him. Had he had lungs he would be drowning in his affection for Gavin Reed. This was unlike anything he experienced before and he loathed it. A wetness splashed to the palm of his hand forced his attention away from his racing thoughts. 

Tears, he found. He was capable of crying. And he felt painfully foolish for it, Cyberlife's most advanced android crying in a dark alley over some foul mouthed mess of a man. 

Wiping them away, he started a channel to Connor. His message was simple. 

"You were right."


	2. Chapter 2

It took him approximately fifteen minutes to recover. The return to the precinct felt akin to a walk of shame and he kept his eyes down, averted as he entered. He felt ashamed, though no one beside Connor knew the source of his shame. 

“Hey, Nines, what the fuck.” He came to an abrupt halt at the sound of Gavin’s voice. 

He turned slowly, facing him. 

“Hello, Detective.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you said Connor fixed your little malfunction.” Gavin snapped. 

“It appears I was incorrect.” Nines responded, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to have to look at him. The feedback was too much. 

“Then how come I beat you back here? Where did you go?” He was demanding answers. 

“I had to recalibrate. We have the seminar today, I cannot be malfunctioning during that.” Nines continued, already tired of explaining himself. 

He did not enjoy lying to his partner but now it was necessary. He couldn’t know. 

“Excuse me, I have to go see Connor.” He skirted around Gavin, grateful that they had parted finally and his HUD was able to clear of errors. 

Connor was waiting for him in the hall, eager and hand extending upon seeing him. Nines immediately took it, clasping their palms together. Connor opened a channel between them. 

“You aren’t deviant, you’re so close though.” Connor reported. “You can’t continue to run from this. These are feelings and they won’t go away.” 

That response was frustrating and not what he wanted to hear. 

“I don’t like this.” Nines said, shortly, dropping his hand. 

Connor, ever smug, smiled. “Oh, you don’t like it?” He wondered. 

“Don’t be smart.” Nines sighed, head shaking. “Come, we should prepare for the seminar.”

It had been Connor’s idea, originally, to teach their peers how to disarm and apprehend android suspects without using deadly force. So often, they were immediately dispatched and Connor was becoming increasingly discouraged at the reports of android deaths rising even after the revolution. He had roped Nines in because of their similar models and their original purposes. 

They were both infiltration models and Nines was intended to be a soldier. They were the best possible choices for teaching defense against androids.  
Which led them to both be standing before the entire precinct, dressed in civilian clothing that Nines extremely disliked but would tolerate for Connor. 

Gavin was in rare form, coming in with a cocky grin on his lips instead of the signature scowl Nines had come to anticipate. Tina was at his side, as always, and offered Nines a kind little wave as she took her seat. Gavin was staring hard his way, most likely still wondering what had happened earlier that day.

“Androids are hardier than humans, what may work on a human suspect won’t work the same with one of us. There are certain points you should target for non-lethal submission.” Connor started. 

He turned to Nines and pointed out the key points. Nines had undressed down to a simple DPD issued tank top for the lesson. It was necessary to show off the access points Connor would need to identify. 

“Strikes here,” Connor pointed a finger to Nines’ chest, where his thirium pump was located, “a solid blow can temporarily stutter the flow of thirium which is extremely disorienting.” 

“In the event that subduing your opponent is not an option, severing the thirium pump is absolutely fatal. That should be a last resort.” Connor continued. 

“I know for a fact I’ve hit Nines in the chest and it hasn’t done shit.” Gavin countered loudly.

Nines regarded him with a cocked brow. “I’m not like all other androids.” He responded, coolly. “It’ll take more than a punch from you to disarm me.” 

And oh, Gavin rose to that bait. Nines notes the rise in Gavin’s body temperature. 

“Nines was designed to hunt deviants, he would be far more difficult to subdue than an Android you’d encounter.” Connor continued, blissfully unaware that he was only adding to the situation. 

“In situations where you are grappling with an Android, there is a port at the back of the neck that is highly sensitive.” Connor said. 

Nines had not expected Connor to mention that, of all places. Nines had heard that it was sensitive from his studies, but he had never thought to use it in a situation like this. Nines shot him a look, frowning. He noticed Hank shifting uncomfortably in his seat and noted his temperature rising. 

“Highly sensitive? Like it’ll hurt?” Officer Chen spoke up.

Connor grimaced and Nines knew he was regretting mentioning it now. 

“Not exactly.” Connor admitted. “Immediate contact can cause over heating and shut downs. It overloads our systems.” 

And Nines heard Gavin mutter lowly to Chen, “Holy fucking shit, it’s an Android g-spot.” 

And that- was the most ridiculous way to phrase it but it was oddly accurate. So Nines laughed before his systems had even begun processing. 

Nines blinked when Connor was looking at him oddly, looking pleased. Nines sent a quick glance to Gavin, who was staring at him with wide, unfocused eyes. His heart rate had picked up rapidly and his internet temperature had increased. 

“I think he heard you.” Chen snorted, quietly. 

Gavin’s cheeks flooded with color. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill myself.” 

A notice flickered over his HUD. 

**Gavin Reed responded well to your laughter. Gavin Reed is attracted to your laugh.**

He quickly blinked those away. 

“Detective Reed, would you care to demonstrate an attempt for us?” Connor spoke up, head tilted conspiratorially. 

Nines frowned. Connor was baiting them both. He knew Gavin wouldn’t back down from a challenge and he also knew that Gavin would lose, badly, which would only goad an emotional response. 

“Fuck it, why not?” Gavin sighed, pushing up to his feet. “You ready for me, tin can?” 

Nines hummed. “I’m not entirely worried.” He responded, taking a step back and steadying himself before the detective. “I’ve beaten you before.”

That caused a dark blush to cover Gavin’s cheeks and ears and Nines felt a tug of victory at the sight. 

Gavin came at him swinging. He had the posture and stance of an experienced bar brawler. He was proficient, by all accounts, but Nines was far better. Nines ended the fight embarrassingly early, catching the fist and spinning him, pinning that arm behind his back and clasping a hand firmly over Gavin’s throat. 

“I warned you.” He murmured, lowly, into Gavin’s ear. 

The breath caught in Gavin’s chest and he leaned back into the touch out of instinct, tipping his head back. Realizing what he had done, Nines released the hold immediately and took a step away. 

“Well, does anyone else want to try?” Connor questioned to an absolutely silent room. 

_____

The seminar lasted no longer than an hour, with each partnering up and mock fighting and utilizing what they had taught them. When Connor was pleased with the progress, they were dismissed. Nines found himself lingering behind as his peers filtered out. 

“I want a rematch.” Gavin announced, forcing Nines attention over to him once more. 

Nines regarded him with a simple raised brow. “You are certainly a glutton for punishment, Detective.” He replied coolly. 

That sent a flush through Gavin’s cheeks. 

“Someone’s gotta knock you down a peg, tin can.” Gavin countered. 

“And you think you can.” Nines said, dryly. He stood, pushing himself off of his desk. He looked down at Gavin, tilted his head just so. “Very bold words for someone who couldn’t land a hit on me only a few moments ago.” 

And he swore he saw a shiver run down Gavin, his eyes fluttering down, cheeks darkening. 

“You in or not?” He demanded. 

Nines did not have to rise to his bait. It would serve nothing to him to spar with Gavin and yet- 

“I’m in.” 

Which lead Nines to his current situation: stripped down to his DPD tank and circling Gavin Reed. 

Gavin is a talented detective, he is intelligent, observant, but he isn’t an Android. His movements are not nearly as coordinated and thought out as Nines, and each one of their spars end up with him flat on his back, Nines hovering over him in various positions of submission. 

His vitals are haywire, internal temperature up, heart rate increased, pupils dilated- all alluding to arousal but Nines shoves that aside. Gavin was attracted to him purely from an aesthetic point of view. There was nothing beneath. 

Nines had been fighting fairly and Gavin had been losing fairly. Nines had thrown him back into the ground and poised himself to deliver a blow when Gavin’s hand just out and deftly lifted a panel at the back of his neck. And Nines absolutely keened over it, head bowing and bracing himself over Gavin, forearm over his head. He let out a noise he had never thought himself capable of. The feeling was completely foreign, his sensors rang out. 

He felt fingertips brush a thick cord there and his hips slotted nearly with Gavin’s. He felt electric, fingers tingling. 

Gavin’s hand pulled away from the port and the feeling immediately ended. Nines threw himself off Gavin, falling back on his ass, eyes unfocused, error codes filling up his vision.

“Shit, shit, Nines-“ Gavin stammered. 

Blinking up at him, Nines realized what he had just done. God he had practically thrown himself on him. Something rose up within him, warm and uncomfortable. Shame, his sensors detected. 

“I didn’t mean-“

Nines shot up, not allowing himself to look Gavin in the eye. He quickly collected his things. 

“I have to go.” He said, sharply, striding towards the exit.

His stress level was rising rapidly, his mind racing. He could process nothing but the repeated feeling of Gavin’s fingers gently curling into him- Nines hit the wall, unable to focus on walking. Gavin’s expression was plastered across his HUD, the flush of his cheeks, the pink, moist part of his lips, the half lidded way he had been looking up at him, fitting so beautifully beneath Nines- 

**Instability 85%  
Stress level 95%**

“Fuck, Nines, just wait a fucking minute!” Gavin shouted from behind him. 

Nines could not have moved if he wanted to. Braced against the wall, his unfocused eyes flicked desperately to banish the visuals. It would do nothing for him if Gavin caught him like this. He was compromised, he was going to- 

“Are you okay?” Nines’ visual was down, just replaying Gavin on loop. He was beautiful, Nines couldn’t stand it. 

“My systems are not functioning, I can’t see.” Nines replied, his voice mingling with static, wavering.

“Should I get Connor?”

That would be the logical step but Nines did not want Connor involved in this. 

**Stress level 97%**

“No.” Nines said.

“You can’t have a meltdown in the hall, come on. Uh…can I take your hand?” 

Nines blinked. Could he tolerate that? He extended his hand and Gavin immediately took it. The contact was blissfully warm. Gavin led him through and shut a door behind them.

“Uh, there’s a chair, like right behind you.”

Nines felt around for it and sat. 

“Thank you.” He replied quietly. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“My stress levels are at critical.” He responded. 

“Because of me?” 

That shuttered all of Nines’ thoughts to an abrupt halt. 

Surely he didn’t- 

“Yes,” Nines admitted, “but mostly because of my own internal errors.”

He could not see Gavin but he could hear him shifting uneasily, the soft curses that he spat out. 

“I crossed a line, I fuckin’ know-“ He started. “But you’ve been so fuckin’ weird with me lately like you’re avoiding me-“

“Gavin.” Nines interrupted. 

“I shouldn’t have touched your…thing or whatever the fuck but-“

**Stress Level 99%**

“I’m going to shut down if my stress levels don’t decrease immediately.” Nines said sharply. 

“What can I do?” 

He couldn’t see. Gavin was right there in front of him but all Nines could see was him below him on his HUD, looking at him like that, with such intensity it clawed at something deep within him. 

“Stop talking.” Nines said sharply.

To Nines’ surprise, Gavin complied. Bowing in half, Nines braced his temples between either hands. 

“Emotion is difficult for me. I wasn’t made for this, I wasn’t made to be alive and against all of Cyberlife’s intentions I am. I am trying. You make this harder.” 

“Fuck you.” Gavin snorted. 

“Because a majority of the feelings I am experiencing revolve around you and I don’t know how to process that.” Nines pressed on.

Gavin, for once, was blessedly silent. 

“You said once that androids weren’t alive, that we couldn’t experience anything and- I have been intent on keeping my feelings to myself because I did not want you to hate me for them.” 

There was silence again and panic flashed through him. He was half grateful he could not see Gavin’s expression. 

“You can go.” Nines said. 

“I’m not fuckin’ leaving.” Gavin’s voice was rough and surpassingly close. 

Nines sat up, unseeing eyes searching. 

“Why?” 

“Let’s get you to calm down first, tin can.” Gavin chides, his voice softer than Nines had ever heard it. 

Nines considered shutting down his optical abilities and HUD completely. The visual of Gavin beneath him was doing him no favors. 

“Your little light thing is red, that’s not good, right?” 

“It’s not ideal.” Nines admitted. 

“It’s been red all day. Fuck.” Gavin said, rasping again. “Can you see? Can you look at me?” 

Nines lifted his head. “I can’t see, my auditory sensors are overwhelmed.” 

“With what?”

Nines mouth shut tight. “A memory.” He replied, reluctantly.

Nines heard Gavin shift closer, could feel the heat of him close to his knee. 

“What memory?” Gavin asked.

Nines head dropped again and he did not respond. Gavin moved again and Nines nearly jumped when he felt warm fingers curl at the base of his neck and up through his hair, cradling his head delicately.

Gavin’s heat signature was achingly close. He carefully inserted himself between Nines legs. 

“What memory?” Gavin asked again. 

“You.” Nines responded, quietly. “It’s always you.” 

There was a quick beat of silence and then- absolutely overwhelming warmth as Gavin pulled him forward. Gavin crushed their mouths together, kissing hard, wanting- 

His HUD cleared. But Nines did not particularly care for that, too busy with the wet heat that was Gavin’s tongue in his mouth, the feeling of his fingers knotting through his hair. When Gavin pulled away, he was flushed, eyes half lidded, pupils blown wide. Immediately Nines dragged him forward and Gavin groaned into his mouth, climbing hastily up and into Nines’ lap. 

He ground down, earning a rasping moan from Nines. One of Nines’ hands clasped at Gavin’s hips, pressing down hard and holding him down onto him. 

“Fuck, Nines, Nines-“ Gavin gasped out, in between rough, wanting kisses. “You gotta stop or I’m gonna blow in my pants.” 

“Just from this?” Nines teased, thumbs massaging deep into his hips. 

“You cocky little shit.” Gavin scoffed, punctuating it with a lighter, gentler kiss. 

Nines could spend eternity like this, Gavin in his lap, wanting him, confirming all of his hopes. 

“To be continued, then?” Nines asked, softly, hopefully. 

“Yeah, to be continued, tin can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write spicy things!! I get too nervous so here's some like..light grinding. That's as spicy as I can get.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be just two chapters of hardcore mutual pining. The good shit. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
